Kids World's Adventures of Den Brother
Kids World's Adventures of Den Brother is an upcoming made by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash, Michelle and the rest of their friends meet Alex Pearson (Hutch Dano) is an avid Lemon Oaks High School hockey player who is seeking the attention of Matisse Burrows (Kelsey Chow), the most attractive girl in school. All he wants is a car, but his father refuses to buy him one until his 'attitude' improves. After showing off at one of his games and getting suspended from the team, Alex's chances of getting a car majorly decreases. In order to get the car, he has to do chores and babysit his little sister, Emily (G. Hannelius). He unexpectedly becomes the new unofficial leader of Emily's Bumble Bee troop while masquerading under the alias Mrs. Zamboni. The Bumble Bee troop has to work to be able to attend the Camporee, the most important Bumble Bee event of the year, by selling cookies and completing various badges. Originally the badges are made up by Alex for doing his chores, but after it gets them disqualified, Alex helps them get real badges. At the same time, he also stands up for the other Den Mothers to Dina (Vicki Lewis), a very controlling Den Mother. The Bumble Bees and Alex finally earn enough to attend the event. Alex accidentally reveals himself when, during a muffin sale at the big hockey game, he puts himself in, still disguised as Mrs. Zamboni, to win the game. Doing so disqualifies his troop, alienates his best friend, and disappoints his sister and father. Afterwards, Emily refuses to talk to him and his father refuses to punish him, knowing that Alex will punish himself. After returning his neighbor's dog, Alex learns that she used to be a Bumble Bee herself and that his mother, who had died two years ago, was in her daughter's troop. Upon learning this, Alex makes a deal with her to help out around the house in exchange for her being the new Den Mother. After introducing her to the troop, she convinces them to forgive Alex, who goes to the finals for his hockey game. There, he apologizes to his team and offers captain to Goose (David Lambert), who refuses, saying he wants Alex to be the real captain. During the game, Alex acts as a distraction instead of hogging the puck to himself, allowing his team to win. He sacrifices the winning shot to Goose, causing Goose to get the All-Star spot Alex wanted. The Bumble Bees show up with Alex's father; Matisse forgives Alex and reveals that they want Alex to be their Den Mother, to which Alex accepts. At the Camporee, Alex is forced to put on the Bumble Bee uniform in order to be the Den Mother. Dina, his rival, sends her husband to put a stop to what he's doing, but instead, the man, who was the referee responsible for Alex's suspension, is impressed by Alex and offers him a spot on the All Star team. Alex accepts as long as it works around his troop's schedule with Ryan, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Spongebob, Skipper, The Fantasy Adventure Team, Bobby, Cindy, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Oliver, Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex, Nicky, Malcolm, Mallory, Reese, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, the Jungle Adventure Crew, the Madagascar Crew, the cubs, Aladar, Taran, Jesse, Mikey, Dennis Mitchell, Bloom, The characters of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Michael, the rest of their friends. Trivia *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Malcolm, Resse, Dewey, Mallory, Renee, Daisy, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Kady, Franklin and The Gang, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Dennis The Menace & Friends, Pete & Pete, Richelle, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Buddy, Tiny, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Chip, Dale, Baby Miss Piggy, the Regular Show Gang, Pajama Sam, Ash and the characters, Littlefoot and the characters, the Madagascar gang, C.G. and her Friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Iago, Bloom and her friends, Ace Bunny and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, The Flintstones gang, The Jetsons gang, Yogi Bear and the characters, the vultures, Jimmy Cricket Zazu, Kronk, the Tiny Toons Gang, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, Ttark, Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Clifford the big red dog and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Spyro the dragon and his friends, Charlie Brown and the characters, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts, Cap'n Crunch, Mike, Sulley, Gumby and the characters and the rest of their cartoon characters of heores, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this film. Memorable Quotes Gallery ghden002.jpg ghden003.jpg ghden004.jpg ghden005.jpg ghden006.jpg ghden007.jpg ghden008.jpg ghden009.jpg ghden010.jpg ghden011.jpg ghden012.jpg ghden013.jpg ghden014.jpg ghden015.jpg ghden016.jpg ghden017.jpg ghden018.jpg ghden019.jpg ghden020.jpg ghden021.jpg ghden022.jpg ghden023.jpg ghden024.jpg ghden025.jpg ghden026.jpg ghden027.jpg ghden028.jpg ghden029.jpg ghden030.jpg ghden031.jpg ghden032.jpg ghden033.jpg ghden034.jpg ghden035.jpg ghden036.jpg ghden037.jpg ghden038.jpg ghden039.jpg ghden040.jpg ghden041.jpg ghden042.jpg ghden043.jpg ghden044.jpg ghden045.jpg ghden046.jpg ghden047.jpg ghden048.jpg ghden049.jpg ghden050.jpg ghden051.jpg ghden052.jpg ghden053.jpg ghden054.jpg ghden055.jpg ghden056.jpg ghden057.jpg ghden058.jpg ghden059.jpg ghden060.jpg ghden061.jpg ghden062.jpg ghden064.jpg ghden065.jpg ghden066.jpg ghden067.jpg ghden068.jpg ghden069.jpg ghden070.jpg ghden071.jpg ghden072.jpg ghden073.jpg ghden074.jpg ghden075.jpg ghden076.jpg ghden077.jpg ghden078.jpg ghden079.jpg ghden080.jpg ghden081.jpg ghden082.jpg ghden083.jpg ghden084.jpg ghden085.jpg ghden086.jpg ghden087.jpg ghden088.jpg ghden089.jpg ghden090.jpg ghden091.jpg ghden092.jpg ghden093.jpg ghden094.jpg ghden095.jpg ghden096.jpg ghden097.jpg ghden098.jpg ghden099.jpg ghden100.jpg ghden101.jpg ghden102.jpg ghden103.jpg ghden104.jpg ghden105.jpg ghden106.jpg ghden107.jpg ghden108.jpg ghden109.jpg ghden110.jpg ghden111.jpg ghden112.jpg ghden113.jpg ghden114.jpg ghden115.jpg ghden116.jpg ghden117.jpg ghden118.jpg ghden119.jpg ghden120.jpg ghden121.jpg ghden122.jpg ghden123.jpg ghden124.jpg ghden125.jpg ghden126.jpg ghden127.jpg ghden128.jpg ghden129.jpg ghden130.jpg ghden131.jpg ghden132.jpg ghden133.jpg ghden134.jpg ghden135.jpg ghden136.jpg ghden137.jpg ghden138.jpg ghden139.jpg ghden140.jpg ghden141.jpg ghden143.jpg ghden144.jpg ghden145.jpg ghden146.jpg ghden147.jpg ghden148.jpg ghden149.jpg ghden150.jpg ghden151.jpg ghden152.jpg ghden153.jpg ghden154.jpg ghden155.jpg ghden156.jpg ghden157.jpg ghden158.jpg ghden159.jpg ghden160.jpg ghden161.jpg ghden162.jpg ghden163.jpg ghden164.jpg ghden165.jpg ghden166.jpg ghden167.jpg ghden168.jpg ghden169.jpg ghden170.jpg ghden171.jpg ghden172.jpg ghden173.jpg ghden174.jpg ghden175.jpg ghden176.jpg ghden177.jpg ghden178.jpg ghden179.jpg ghden180.jpg ghden181.jpg ghden182.jpg ghden183.jpg ghden184.jpg ghden185.jpg Ghden186.jpg Ghden187.jpg ghden188.jpg ghden189.jpg ghden190.jpg ghden191.jpg ghden192.jpg ghden193.jpg ghden194.jpg ghden195.jpg ghden196.jpg ghden197.jpg ghden198.jpg ghden199.jpg ghden200.jpg ghden201.jpg ghden202.jpg ghden203.jpg ghden204.jpg ghden205.jpg ghden206.jpg ghden207.jpg ghden208.jpg ghden209.jpg ghden210.jpg ghden211.jpg ghden212.jpg ghden213.jpg ghden214.jpg ghden215.jpg ghden216.jpg ghden217.jpg ghden218.jpg ghden219.jpg ghden220.jpg ghden221.jpg ghden222.jpg ghden223.jpg ghden224.jpg ghden225.jpg ghden226.jpg ghden227.jpg ghden228.jpg ghden229.jpg ghden230.jpg ghden231.jpg ghden232.jpg ghden233.jpg ghden234.jpg ghden235.jpg ghden236.jpg ghden237.jpg ghden238.jpg ghden240.jpg Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Travel Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DeviantART Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Musical Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Animals and Kids films